russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 program schedule
'Schedule' Monday-Friday :4 am – Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :5 am – Masarap na Almusal (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :7 am – Newswatch Morning Edition (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :7:30 am – MTV :9 am – Home Shopping Network :10 am – K-ON! :10:30 am – Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s :11 am (Eskwela ng Bayan) – :Karen's World (Monday, Wednesday & Friday) :Why? (Tuesday & Thursday) :11:30 am – :Alikabok (Monday, Wednesday & Friday) :Solved (Tuesday & Thursday) :12 nn – Newswatch Noontime Edition (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :12:30 pm – Chibugan Na! :2 pm – Sine Nueve :3:30 pm – He's Beautiful :4 pm – Mar de Amor :4:30 pm – Can You Hear My Heart :5 pm – José Rizal (directed by Ruel Bayani) :5:30 pm - :Monday: Chicago Fire :Tuesday: NCIS :Wednesday: The Carrie Diaries :Thursday: Marvel's Agents of Shield :Friday: The Vampire Diaries :6:15 pm – Sana Dalawa ang Puso Ko (Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III) :6:45 pm – Arangkada Balita :7:30 pm - :Monday: 7:30 pm – 2 Broke Girls :8 pm – New Girl :Tuesday: America's Next Top Model :Wednesday &; Friday: MBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :Thursday: American Idol :8:30 pm - :Monday: The Walking Dead :Tuesday: Survivor: Blood vs. Water :Thursday: Glee :9:30 pm – Muling Pagmamahal :10 pm – Porque el Amor Manda :10:30 pm – Dear My Sister :11 pm – Newswatch :11:30 pm - :Monday: Madam Ratsa Live! :Tuesday: Tell The People :Wednesday: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Thursday: Biyaheng Langit :Friday: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :12 mn to 1:30 am – MTV Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Pop Pixie :7:30 am – Magic Wonderland :8 am – Trollz :8:30 am – Winx Club :9 am – Ben 10: Alien Force :9:30 am – The Simpsons :10 am – Penpen de Sarapen :11 am – Hell's Kitchen :12 nn – Chibugan Na! :2:30 pm – MBA :4:30 pm – Showbiz Ka! :5:15 pm – Arangkada Balita Weekend :5:45 pm – The Million Peso Money Drop (Philippine version) :6:30 pm – American Idol :7:30 pm – Community :8 pm – Pinapangako Mo :8:45 pm – Boses Tinig Pinoy :9:30 pm – The Neighbors :10 pm – Roderick en Nova :10:45 pm – Mister Kemis Bayani :11:30 pm – Dobol Trobol :12:30 am to 1:30 am – MTV Sunday :5:30 am – Shalom :6:30 am – Sunday TV Mass :7:30 am – Sesame Street :8 am – Hello Kitty's Paradise :8:30 am – Johnny Test :9 am – Buzz Lightyear of Star Command :9:30 am – Daza's Kitchen :10 am – Kiddie Playhouse :11:30 am – World Class Boxing :1 pm – Pacquiao Flashback :2 pm – MBA :6 pm – The Price Is Right (Philippine version) :7 pm – Arangakda Balita Weekend :7:30 pm – Boses Tinig Pinoy :8:30 pm – Superstar :9:45 pm – Oh Yes, it's Dennis! :10:30 pm – Sunday’s Big Event :12:30 am to 1:30 am – MTV With RPN News Break (hourly news capsule from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. RPN regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. List of RPN talents Nova Villa Roderick Paulate Nora Aunor Tirso Cruz III Rafael Rosell Tom Rodriguez Angeline Quinto Bayani Agbayani Cherie Gil Miggui Moreno James Blanco Coney Reyes German Moreno Aileen Papin Anthony Castelo John Nite Pilita Corales Dante Rivero Agot Isidro Helen Gamboa Albert Martinez Ruffa Gutierrez Jane Oineza Andrea Brillantes Erin Ocampo Randy Santiago Marjorie Barretto Hajji Alejandro Chiqui Pineda Bing Loyzaga Marissa Sanchez Dennis Padilla Ruffa Gutierrez Arnell Ignacio G. Toengi Gio Alvarez Mr. Fu Regine Tolentino Coleen Mangabat Mhelrose Uy Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman Jasmine Santos Alex Soller Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo Christopher Mendoza Ian Mendoza Sylvia Sanchez Tart Carlos Vivieka Ravanes Lito Pimentel Kobi Vidanes Aaron Junatas Angel Sy Lance Angelo Lucido Clarence Delgado Brod Pete Pat-P Daza Planas Nestor Torre